Kiss me, as you love me
by Luwcyle
Summary: Dean ne peux plus faire semblant, il en à marre de garder tout ces sentiments secret. Du rose, du fluffy, du dégoulinant de guimauve, bref, un petit Destiel.


**Author : Luwcyle**

**Title : Kiss me, as you love me.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fandom/Pairing : Supernatural Destiel  
**

**Rating : PG  
**

**Characters : Dean W., Castiel.**

**Beta : /**

**Words : 645**

**Spoiler : /**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai pas de chasseurs, ni de petit ange en trench-coat ligoté dans ma cave :3**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est assez court et ça dégouline de guimauve et autre coulis rose fluffy. Ouep le titre est tiré d'une chanson de C. Jérôme que j'affectionne particulièrement :-)**

* * *

Dean s'était assit sur son lit, seul dans la chambre du motel, il avait attendu que Sam s'en aille à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches. Il avait prit une profonde inspiration et...

« Castiel, il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est vraiment urgent, je peux plus du tout attendre, je me retiendrais pas une minutes de plus, j'en ai assez de faire semblant... »

Un bruissement se fit entendre, un homme en trench-coat beige apparut derrière Dean. Le chasseur continua sans s'être rendu compte de la présence de l'homme derrière lui.

« Oui j'en ai marre, je peux plus faire semblant Cas.. Je peux plus faire comme si tu étais un ami, je ne veux plus être qu'un ami pour toi, j'en peux plus de cette relation... »

« Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu ne veux plus être mon ami, Dean ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? »

L'ange avait prit la parole après avoir entendu la phrase de son ami, ce dernier sursauta, il n'avait pas remarquer la présence de Castiel. Il s'avança vers lui et prit sa main entre les siennes, l'ange du seigneur regarda son ami gravement, se sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne s'était jamais retrouver dans cette situation.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus être mon ami Dean ? » Demanda Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Cas, je ne veux plus être ton ami, tout simplement parce que... » Le chasseur resserra doucement ses mains autour de celle de l'ange, qui baissa les yeux pour regarder leurs doigts s'entrelacer. « Parce que je veux être plus que ça, je veux pouvoir être encore plus que ça pour toi, je veux, je veux être sans cesse à tes coté Cas, tu es indispensable à ma vie. Je veux que toi et moi soyons... soyons... »

Dean ne trouvait pas ses mots, il n'arrivait plus à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, tellement c'était fort, il avait attendu assez longtemps, il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça à l'intérieur de lui. L'ange leva les yeux et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Dean.

« Dean, est-ce que tu es en train de me déclarer ta flamme ? » Demanda Castiel le plus naturellement du monde en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Je... Je pense que oui, c'est de cela dont il s'agit, Cas. »

L'ange du seigneur esquissa un léger sourire, les commissures de sa bouche se relevèrent. C'était tellement rare que Castiel sourit, Dean prenait cette vision que l'ange lui offrait comme le plus beau cadeau du monde qui pouvait exister.

« Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose ? Poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes ou bien... Faire comme le livreur de Pizza ? » Castiel pencha sa tête un peu plus sur le coté et ne quittait plus du regard les yeux du chasseur.

Dean sourit largement à cette question, c'est vrai que l'ange n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose, malgré ses plusieurs siècles d'existence, l'ange n'avait jamais eus à faire une seul fois à une histoire d'amour.

« La technique du livreur du pizza peut attendre, rien ne presse. En revanche...Kiss me as you love me... »

Le chasseur s'approcha de l'ange de façon à se coller contre lui et ferma les yeux pour offrir à l'ange son tout premier baiser amoureux. Castiel ferma les yeux à son tour et posa machinalement ses mains sur la taille de Dean et le baiser vint tout seul, probablement certains restes de Jimmy, son vaisseau. La main du chasseur se posa sur la nuque de l'ange pour approfondir encore le baiser. Castiel suivait le mouvement que le chasseur imposait, c'était tellement nouveau pour lui, et il trouvait ça tellement bon et agréable, que pour rien au monde il aurait prit le risque de faire une bourde pour que tout ça s'arrête.

FIN


End file.
